80daysfandomcom-20200213-history
Airship Pirates
'Airship Pirates '''is an adventure triggered when Passepartout and Phileas Fogg leave Munich for Berlin via Trevithick Steam Carriage. Captured by a Claw! Passepartout and Fogg are talking with their driver Kristof when a large shadow appears above them. While Kristof appears visibly worried, Passepartout does not know what to expect until he looks up and sees a Geyik-class airship looming above them, with giant arms quickly reaching down towards their position. If Passepartout thinks fast and yells at Kristof to hurry, he will manage to open the steam valves wider and gain enough speed to avoid the ''Canavar's grip. This is only possible if the group only have one suitcase. If not, they can throw one or more overboard and still make a clean escape. Instead, should Passepartout try to abandon carriage or tell Kristof to simply drive faster, the arms quickly grab them and hoist them upwards into the hull of the pirate ship, where they are wrestled from their car and taken before the captain. Kasim's Pirates Aboard, the trio will encounter pirate captain Behiye bint Kasim. However once she gets done observing the situation about how an Englishman, a Frenchman, and a Bavarian together sounds like a bad joke, she explains that she simply wants some valuable parts from the steam carriage's engine, and that she wants nothing to do with its passengers. At this point Passepartout can attempt to coerce her into dropping them off at their destination in Berlin, possibly appealing to her sense of adventure by mentioning their wager. At this, Captain Kasim asks if the pair will be heading towards Istanbul; if Passepartout says yes she will give him a Lapis Eye and ask him to deliver it to the Artificer of Süleymaniye in the city, promising he will reward him. Eventually they are dropped just outside of Berlin without having lost much time, although Kristof laments his father's reaction to their now dysfunctional carriage. If you do not charm Kasim, you can instead assist with salvage and discover that one of the crew members is a disguised automaton. Let Kasim know to fall into her favour, and she will divert you to Prague at the cost of an extra day. Piece by Piece If he does decide to go to Istanbul as he said, upon arriving in the city, Passepartout can seek out the Artificer of Süleymaniye's workshop. Inside he will find numerous brass automatons with realistic human faces and shining gems for eyes, before being startled by the Artificer himself who Passepartout originally mistook as another automaton. After giving the Artificer the Lapis Eye and explaining who sent him, the Artificer will look at it sadly and tell the story of how the Lapis Eye is the actual eye from the first automaton he ever created; built for the Ottoman court, it was eventually sold off out of the Artificer's reach, and has apparently been found by Captain Kasim who is returning it to the Artificer piece by piece. He explains that Behiye bint Kasim was once his most promising student before she left her studies for a life of adventure, and is currently sending him back his automaton slowly to help him get over the loss of her departure. As a reward for the delivery of the Eye the Artificer will offer Passepartout three thousand pounds, which he can either accept or refuse. Should he refuse he will be given an Artificer's Medallion instead, proving that he has done the Guild a great service. If Passpartout already has a medallion (either from Paris or Bucharest) the Artificer will offer advice, telling him about a great Artificer who has invented a device capable of transporting people across "great distances", around the deserts of Riyadh. Category:Scenarios